


Mistletoe

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, New Year's Eve, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: A partequella volta,certo. Ma lì c’era Loki tra di voi – in mezzo a voi – e avevate tutti bevuto troppo, e ricordi chiaramente solo che c’era del vischio nei tuoi capelli. Credi che qualcuno l’abbia tolto da lì tenendolo tra i denti.Prequel diThe pounding sea is calling me home to you.In un certo senso.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duedicoppe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/gifts).



> Scritta per il decimo P0rnfest di Fanfic_Italia.
> 
> Prompt: Hod/Loki/Sigyn, modern!AU, baci sotto il vischio

 

 

 

 

 

C’è del vischio, tra i tuoi capelli.

Non sei sicura di come ci sia finito. Ricordi vagamente di averlo visto appeso sopra la porta del Gimlé, all’inizio della serata, ma non ci è rimasto a lungo. Ben presto, è finito in qualche modo tra le mani di Loki, che si è divertito per un po’ a sventolarlo in faccia a Balder, almeno finché Balder non ha – beh, non ha proprio _perso la pazienza,_ perché dopotutto anche in questa vita è pur sempre _Balder_ e quell’espressione non rende giustizia ai suoi modi calmi e gentili _,_ ma alla fine perfino lui ha esaurito le risposte pacate con cui ribattere alle battute di Loki e ha deciso semplicemente di ignorarlo, abbandonare il vostro tavolo e raggiungere Nanna sulla pista da ballo improvvisata in mezzo al locale. Dopodiché, Loki – che doveva già aver già bevuto un paio di bicchieri di troppo, o anche di più, perché sono passati secoli e ancora non ha imparato a trattenersi alle feste – ha avuto la grande idea di passare il rametto di vischio a _Hod,_ che a quel punto era già abbastanza nervoso, e un po’ brillo anche lui.

Non avresti dovuto ridere, quando Loki, la voce un po’ strascicata e un po’ troppo forte per sovrastare la musica e un ghigno fin troppo lucido e determinato sulle labbra sottili e negli occhi brillanti, si è sporto verso Hod con intenzioni più che palesi – e una mente palesemente annebbiata- e si è messo a spiegargli che con lui di certo avrebbe potuto fare _un uso decisamente migliore_ di quella bella piantina che _andare alla ricerca del senso dell’umorismo perduto di Mister Perfezione._ Sue testuali parole. E non avresti neanche dovuto ridere _ancora di più_ quando Hod, con un’espressione indignata sul viso più pallido del solito, ha accettato il rametto che Loki gli porgeva e poi gliel’ha sbattuto in faccia. Forte. Strappandogli un versetto acuto di dolore e di confusione in parti uguali.

Non avresti dovuto. _Davvero._ Però non sei riuscita a _smettere_ nemmeno quando ti sei impegnata a raccogliere le tue energie mentali e le tue idee non più troppo chiare – sei già stata il guidatore sobrio della vita di Loki per una vita intera, da prima ancora che inventassero qualcosa da guidare oltre a carri e cavalli, e _quindi_ almeno per stasera ti concedi qualche piccoli eccesso anche tu e deleghi il compito di riportarvi a casa sani e salvi ad Angie – e tentare di chiarire l’equivoco. Ma, in effetti, _quello_ non è stata del tutto colpa tua, un po’ perché dopo aver sentito la tua spiegazione il viso di Hod è passato da un pallore un po’ preoccupante a un rossore assolutamente adorabile, e un po’ perché Loki continuava a sfregarsi il naso con aria contrariata e a lamentarsi tra sé e sé come un bambino a cui è stato negato un dolce prima di cena.

Non sei riuscita a resistere, alla fine, e li hai baciati entrambi, prima soffocando una litania di scuse impacciate e non poi così necessarie sulle labbra di Hod – che hai provveduto a leccare e mordicchiare con cura, finché non l’hai sentito rilassarsi e perdersi nel momento – e poi stroncando sul nascere l’imbarazzante fischio d’apprezzamento di Loki.

In effetti, potrebbe anche essere stato quello, il momento in cui ti sei ritrovata con il vischio in testa. Probabilmente, eri troppo distratta dalla lingua di Loki che scorreva contro la tua, o dai suoi denti sul tuo labbro inferiore, o dal sapore un po’ amaro della sua bocca umida e calda, per notare che il tuo antico marito era ancora deciso a rispettare le tradizioni – o, almeno, quelle più moderne…

Ma… _no._ No, non è stato a quel punto che è successo. Perché poi, alla fine di quel bacio, hai riaperto gli occhi e visto di nuovo il rametto stretto nella mano di Loki – che l’ha passato sulle guance calde e arrossate di Hod, accarezzandogli appena la pelle con le foglie verde scuro, per poi passare a sfiorargli la bocca ancora socchiusa e lucida e gonfia con le punte delle dita leggere, con gesti tanto gentili da sembrare quasi una scusa silenziosa. Finché Hod non si è scostato un poco e gli ha tolto di nuovo il vischio di mano– beh, più _strappato_ che _tolto_ – e ha premuto le labbra contro le sue, con urgenza, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli lunghi e rossi. E a te, che stavi ancora riprendendo fiato, per un attimo è mancata l’aria.

Beh, il vischio non è un particolare poi così importante, tutto considerato. Anche perché Loki te lo sta già togliendo dai capelli. Con i denti.

Dovresti ricordargli di fare attenzione, perché le bacche sono velenose e lui non è esattamente in sé e ingoiarne una per sbaglio non sarebbe nemmeno la cosa _più stupida_ che abbia fatto in entrambe le sue vite, ma purtroppo non sei _esattamente_ in te nemmeno tu, e poi stasera hai deciso di _non_ fare la persona responsabile - il che spiega, tra le altre cose, perché la tua schiena è premuta contro la parete fredda del bagno di un bar e perché non hai idea di dove sia finito il tuo maglione. O il tuo reggiseno.

Dalle tue labbra, quindi, escono solo gemiti e sospiri, mentre Loki continua a muovere la bocca sopra la tua fronte, tra i tuoi capelli corti e scompigliati, e ti prende il seno tra le mani, tracciandone le curve lievi, pizzicandoti piano i capezzoli e tirandoteli. Ti stringi di più al suo corpo magro, graffiandogli piano le spalle scoperte e poi il petto con le unghie per sentirlo tremare, e spingi il bacino incontro al suo – e incontro al dorso della mano di Hod, infilata nei pantaloni aperti di Loki e stretta saldamente attorno alla sua carne arrossata e fremente.

Hod sussulta, un’espressione un po’ sorpresa sul viso, ma non rallenta il movimento veloce delle sue dita. Sembra che abbia _totalmente_ dimenticato l’incidente con Balder e il vischio, a giudicare dall’abbandono con cui anche lui spinge e preme contro la schiena di Loki, e quel pensiero ti accende una scintilla di calore nel petto e tra le cosce e ti strappa un sospiro di sollievo in mezzo a quelli di piacere. Ti sporgi oltre la spalla di Loki per posargli un bacio lieve sulle labbra e una mano gentile sulla nuca, catturando il suo respiro irregolare nella tua bocca e stringendo piano le sue ciocche scure tra le dita – e mentre lo fai senti Loki rabbrividire contro di te, le dita che afferrano più forte la tua carne e le unghie che la graffiano un poco, strappandoti un gemito ma anche un sorriso divertito.

Per un attimo, ti chiedi come sarebbe, se cambiaste posizione, se trovassi un modo per poterli guardare entrambi senza dover girare il viso… farli sdraiare entrambi sotto di te, magari, e prenderli entrambi in mano nello stesso momento, oppure infilare le mani tra le loro gambe, e osservarli gemere – o tentare inutilmente di trattenere i gemiti, come si ostina vanamente a fare Hod, nonostante non abbia molto successo – e tremare e spingersi incontro al tuo tocco chiedendoti di più, e ammirare occhi verdi e scuri caldi e liquidi di passione e labbra rosse di morsi e petti bianchi che si alzano e abbassano veloci e, magari, dita intrecciate sul pavimento freddo…

Poi la mano libera di Loki scende giù lungo il tuo corpo, accarezzandoti il ventre, fino ad alzarti la gonna sopra i fianchi e abbassarti l’intimo quel poco che basta, e la sensazione delle sue dita lunghe e sottili che si spingono dentro di te – premendo e incurvandosi con una lentezza _atroce_ nella tua carne pulsante – ti riporta di scatto alla realtà.

Avrai tempo per tutto il resto un altro giorno, ti dici, facendo scontrare la bocca contro la sua – perché non è un bacio, questo, ma è un cozzare quasi brutale di labbra e denti e lingue – e riponendo la tua piccola fantasia in un angolo della tua mente, ripromettendoti di non dimenticarla nonostante l’alcol che ti scalda ancora la gola e le vene e che probabilmente domani mattina ridurrà a brandelli tutte le tue memorie di questa sera e renderà anche quei brandelli nebulosi e confusi. Per ora, ti concentri sul presente, e sul modo in cui in cui Loki sfugge alla tue labbra per riprendere fiato e per gemere forte, perché mentre voi eravate impegnati l’uno con l’altra, Hod ha colto l’occasione di mettergli anche l’altra mano tra le gambe. A giudicare dalle reazioni di Loki – dai suoi piccoli mugolii e lamenti, che si mischiano con i tuoi ancora e ancora – pare che sappia usare le dita bene quanto lui.

Sorridi, pensando già a come tu e Loki potreste ripagarlo della sua abilità appena avrete finito – tutti e due, perché vi state godendo entrambi i suoi frutti, come l’espressione rapita sul viso di Loki, ormai rosso quanto i suoi capelli, e le sue falangi che premono più forte dentro di te – e lasciandoti sfuggire l’ennesimo gemito insieme soddisfatto ed esigente. Magari, potreste dimostrargli la vostra gratitudine inginocchiandovi insieme tra le sue gambe…

Da qualche parte, nel bar, qualcuno canta canzoni stonate e attutite e qualcun altro comincia il conto alla rovescia per la mezzanotte.

Appoggi la testa contro il muro e ti reggi alle spalle di Loki, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando il respiro pesante di Hod, e pensi che sarà davvero un buon anno.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
